Teddy gives Gabe some incentive for school
by Mature Selection various
Summary: I didn't know where the story was going at first, but I think I do now. So I changed the title from Gabe and Teddy get some alone time (possible skylar entry) to Teddy gives Gabe incentive for school to give people a more accurate description of the story. Sorry.
1. Caught in a Revealing Situation

All **right, here it is. This is only a rough draft, but due to the high interest, I thought I should get something out there. Remember to review and PM me with ideas. Reading my other story would also help me out. Enough of that. Onto the story! - I am using an idea from an Austin and Ally fanfic that I thought was actually phenomenal. I don't claim ownership of any of these characters. They all belong to Disney.**

 **for legality sake, click off if you are below 18.**

 **Hello viewer, i am doing a pol" right now. check it out!**

Gabe lay there in his bed wondering why his body had woken him up so early. Then he felt it and looked down; morning wood. He usually woke up just in time to catch the bus to school, but this morning was different. He sat up in bed a full hour and a half before he normally decided to finally role out of bed. The boy was curious what happened at this time of the morning. He made his way down stairs to the living room, but it was empty. Looking in the kitchen, he found it also to be empty. He continued his search all around the house until he reached the down stairs. He peered into the large basement where a beam of light came in from the door slightly ajar conjoinning Teddy's room and the basement. Obviously she didn't close her door because no one ever came down stairs at this point in the morning. After looking around to see if anyone had seen him, he slipped into the basement. He made his way quietly down the stairs and into the spacious room.

To see what his older sister was doing, he peered between the crack in the door. To his disappointment, he saw his gorgeous older sister rifling through her clothes. He decided that this may actually get good. As he watched on, she found the clothes she decided suited her fancy. The older teen took off her tank top, and to Gabe's delight she didn't wear a bra to bed. (Obviously) Her freed tits bounced lightly as she rolled the tank top over her head and through the discarded clothing in the hamper. Due to the freezing temperature of the basement during the winter, he nipples were full and erect just waiting to be...what was he thinking. This was his sister. Eh. He mumbled. This opportunity was to hot to pass up. After removing her top, then came the bottoms. She shimmied her yoga pants to the ground leaving her in just a set of solid red panties. It was so sexy. But wait, her panties were soaked through, but she hadn't even had a shower yet...it finally came to Gabe's realization that Teddy must have been having wet dreams. That gave him a hard on.

She sighed looking down at her drenched panties. She discarded them too, and with a quick toss, they were in the hamper as well. Teddy stood before him in all her nubile naked beauty. He couldn't help but get arroused. He took a good long look at her curvaceous body. It began with her delicate doll like face and blonde hair. As he trailed downward he admired her large perky breasts with hard nipples. Continuing, he was able to make out her toned stomach as she did as spin in the mirror. She was very comfortable with her body. Then, feeling lightheaded, he looked down at her pussy. It was clean shaven. Her tight pussy lips came down around a small but noticeably defined clit. He could tell by how small her features were, she must have a super tight sheeth. One that would fit his cock perfectly. But then the fun was over. She took out her selected clothes and started to dress. Not wanting to get caught, Gabe hightailed it back upstairs right as people were starting to awake from their slumber. Gabe thought to himself "maybe waking up early isn't so bad after all.

 **just the first chapter and giving you a taste of what's to come!**


	2. Help with School

After observing Teddy in her compromising situation, Gabe was have a difficult time thinking about anything else. A week had gone by and still the image of his nude sister stayed emblazoned in his mind's eye. Now the issue was report cards. Due to his lack of attention in class, his grades reflected his state of mind. When he got home he passed the report card to his dad trying to go after the parent who would give him the least amount of fuss and let him go on his way. Sadly, Amy had just rounded the corner and saw what Bob had in his hand. "What's that?" She questioned. "It's Gabe report card" Bob said with a stern tone. "Apparently Gabe has been failing all but 3 classes, but the major downward turn only happened a week ago according to the teachers." Bob continued trying make sense of it all. "Gabe! What happened?" "Nothing, the teachers have just started cracking down on their test and quizzes. I just need a little bit to catch up." Said Gabe as he tried to plaquate his mother.

Just as she was about to go insane, Teddy walked in the room. "I heard the conversation form outside, I could tutor Gabe since I know all the teachers if you want." "Really?" The threesome chorused in unison. "Sure, why not? Gabe and I could use some sibling bonding time." (See what I did there) Gabe's heart was doing flips in his chest as he imagined what he could do during these study sessions. "Why put off till tomorrow what we could do today?" She said. "Let's get started". "Meet me in my room in about 5 minutes and we'll start. I need to get a few things ready."

Five minutes later, Gabe made his way down the stairs to his sisters room. The last time he had been down here, he had seen her completely naked. He was reliving the moment until a sweet voice cam out of her room saying "Are you ready or what?". "Ye, I'll be there in a second. Just thinking" he relied. Once he arrived in her room she motioned for him to sit on the bed with her. "So...I heard you were struggling with a few subjects huh?" She asked. "Yep, the teachers are extra thorough this year" he said hesitantly waiting for what was to come. "Well I think I have the prefect solution for you to get high grades." "What's that?" Gabe asked. With a sly smile on her face she said "how about for every correct answer you get, I strip a piece of clothing, and once I'm done you get to start out by asking me small sexual favors and after a few of those some larger ones, but you can't tell anyone."Gabe sat there stunned by what his beautiful tutor had just offered him. "Uhhh, sounds good" was all he got out. "Okay, but if you get a question wrong you have to strip as well, and I know you have a test in science and a quiz in History in 3 days. Let's get you prepared. Do you have a study guide I could use?" "Ya, one second" Gabe said furiously rummaging through his backpack looking for what would buy him a ticket in bed with his new found sexual partner.

He brought out two crinkled pieces of paper with varying questions on them. She rolled her eyes, but accepted them as usable. "Let's get started" she said. Gabe's heart started to beat out of his chest. "Who created the naked statue of David in 1501?" "Um...I believe that was Davinci...I mean Michelangelo." She waited a second, but exclaimed "ding, ding, ding!" Gabe pumped his fist in the air. "Looks like all you need was a little incentive" she said as she took off her two socks. "Alright next question. Who designed the Statue of Liberty?" "Honestly, I don't even have a guess." He said dejectedly. "It was Eiffel. Now you have to strip a piece of clothing" "fine" Gabe said as he too took off his socks.

"I'm about to get all the rest correct! I feel it" "sure you do" Teddy teased him. "What is the process that plants undergo to obtain energy?" "Too easy. Photosynthesis" "wow, mr smarty pants over here. You decide jeans or top." Gabe couldn't believe he was being asked this question by the gorgeous individual lying there in front of him. "How about top first" "sounds good to me, but go and lock the door while I take it off" she said as she rolled her tight fitting baseball style T-shirt over her head causing her boobs to rise and the way down give a slight jiggle. Did I mention that he boobs looked great in the tight black push-up bra? "Looks like someone's a little excited" Teddy laughed as she looked down at the growing bulge in Gabe's pants. " Let's get on with it" Gabe said a little embarrassed. "Alright. Alright. Who was the 21st president of the United States?" " I think that was Arthur, right?" "Wow, amazing what a little incentive can do" she said standing up. She moved to the side of the bed where she's leaned over, giving Gabe a great view of her ass as she shimmied her skinny jeans down to her ankles and finally, off. Wow, was all Gabe could think. He was in shock. Teddy can back to lay beside him on the bed. His sister was no lying next to him in only her undergarments. "So sexy" he mumbled under his breath.

Teddy laughed and continued "who wrote Romeo and Juliet?" On the inside, Gabe was screaming thank you, but on the outside he answered coolly "that would be Shakespeare himself" "okay bra or panties she asked me?" "Bra" Gabe said. "How about you come over here and help me out?" Gabe's blood went cold" he knew it was coming, but this was too good to be true. He maneuvered his way over to his sister and without permission palmed both her boobs. They felt even more firm and amazing than he could have imagined. They were soft like a cushion, but firm enough that they did not give to the hand. They were incredible. " well I think someone wants to get the favors portion" she teased flipping herself around to give Gabe acces to the clasp. He undid it and watched as the bra fell away. "Gorgeous" was all he could say. He was starring at the perfect rack. Her nipples hard from the cold, or was it arroused by him? He couldn't tell. The only thing he did know was he was starring at her beautiful milky breaths with perfect pink nipples."

"You done?" She asked "ok let's keep going" Gabe said. With a smug look she asked" what river flows between Ohio and Kentucky?" "Um...the Mississippi?" "Wow that is the stupidest answer I've ever heard" she rolled over laughing" Gabe didn't mind because it gave him a better angle of that ass. " fine" Gabe said stripping off my shirt. "Next question" he prodded. "What is the equation for work done?" "Force times distance. Easy" "okay, last piece." Laying on her side, she began to slowly inch her panties down her body until she exposed her rose. Then she slid them all the way down. He slender legs made her appearance even more sexy. There she ways! She sat there completely naked baring it all for me to see. Like before her pussy was shaven, It was perfect, tight, and ready to be fucked. Gabe starred at the beautiful representation of womanhood for a good 10 seconds before she wacked him back into reality. "Ehem, lets continue. Who was the leader of the rough rider?" "Roosevelt" Gabe answered. "Am I ever going to get to see you naked" she asked. "We'll have to see" Gabe said mischievously. "What favor do you want? Remember. Small favor first." she asked grudgingly. "Okay, I want you to lay on your back while I get to eat you out" He said. "So that's a small favor?" She asked. "Compared to what I have planned, yes" "fine" she said reluctantly laying on her back and spreading her legs to him let do with her as he wanted.

neither he nor she had done this before, so both were amateurs. He started by playing his nose at her entrance and taking in her aroma. It smelled so good. "Are you ever going to start?" She asked hesitantly. She was answered by Gabe lightly blighting her clit, sending shudders up her spin. She shivered and moaned as he continued. After biting her clit he decided he should use his tongue. He started lapping at her entangle with his tongue and got creative by taking two fingers and pushing them into her vagina. She started to moan louder. "Dang that feels so gooOOOOOOD" the last part being triggered as Gabe bit her clit again while also sending 3 digits up her pussy. He couldnt resist but to take his opposite hand and start fondling her boobs. He moved her nipple around through his fingers and gripped her chest. The feeling he was giving he was our ecstasy. She started to squirm under his touch due to all the pleasure she was receiving from him. Her moans grew and grew until she was screaming "don't stop. Don't stop. It feels SO GOOOD" after hearing this, he stopped. Partly from shock but also coming down from her high without a orgasm Teddy screamed. Gabe knew that despite her controlling attitude that it was her dream to be taken advantage of and told what to do. "What the hell!?" She asked. "We aren't done yet, and that was my sexual favor, so I can do with it as I want" he said with a giant grin on his face. The look on her face was priceless. A look between lust, orgasm, and irritation. All super sexy.

"Fine" she said, obviously very irritated at the sudden lose of sexual pleasure. "Let's make this a hard one" Gabe groaned internally. "How many people were on the Mayflower as it traveled to the new world?" "Where is that on the study guide? "Gabe asked " doesn't matter I asked the question." Gabe too took off his jeans leaving him in only his boxers. "Those are cute" she joked. "Shut up and keep going" Gabe said. Gabe was no only one piece of clothing away from being sompletly naked with his sister. "Okay, what was the first battle in the civil war nammed?" Gabe smiled "The Battle of Fort Sumter" he exclaimed. "Teddy blushed, trying not to look excited she asked "what do you want me to do?" "Mom and Dad are probably still sitting around the table. I want you to put back on all your clothes except your panties, go upstairs and sit at the table. I'm going to make an excuse to go under the table and then I'm going to give you some pleasure. But when we come back down stairs, you still have to strip naked." Dang you weren't kidding about escalating these favors quick." Teddy exclaimed.

She sighed, put on her clothes, and made her way upstairs. "How is the study session going" Amy asked as Teddy sat across from the table with Gabe at her side. "I think Gabe is getting there, he just needed a little...incentive" as she said this she smiled inwardly at her joke. "Well, what have you gone over?" Amy asked. But right as Teddy was answering Gabe slipped one of his hands under the table and into her pants where his fingers were greeted by her soaking folds. "I think it's going really weEEEEEL. Sorry hiccups" she said giving Gabe a nasty look. She felt the pleasure mounting as Gabe ran his cool finger over here clit and into her pussy. She couldn't help but squirm. "Those are some pretty severe hiccups" Bob acknowledged. "Ya, guess I should drink something" Teddy replied. Just as she said that Gabe knocked his drink over and it spilled under the table. "Oops, sorry I clean that up." He said grabbing a rag and ducked under the table.

She knew it was coming. She felt hands on either side of her jeans as he pulled them down around her ankles. He feasted his eyes on the pussy that was sitting there before him. "What have you two gone over so far?" Amy inquired. "We studied a few presidents, baAAATLES..., and photosynthesis." She replied through gritted teeth. Right when she said battle Gabe had flicked his tongue over her clit and stuck it deep into her pussy. Her pussy wall contracted over his tongue letting him know he was on the right track. "Sounds fun, is he getting it well?" "As well as he can, he struUUUgled a little on the history portion, but beside that he's doing fine. These dumb hiccups tho." She said. Gabe was under the table hard at work. He started to include his fingers pumping them in and out stimulating her to the max. She couldn't help but moan. "What was that?" Amy asked. " oh" she shuddered. "It's just i wish I could teach him better. In addition to his fingers, he was sucking hard on her clit and slurping up all the juices that came out of it. She started bucking her hips under the table trying to get my toughen in as far as possible. "Are you okay?" Bob asked with a confused look on his face. "You're acting a little strange." "Ya, sorry, *deep breath* I was just getting an itch on my leg." Teddy replied. Deciding that his work of getting his sister on cloud9 right in front of the parents was done. He popped his head back above the table and continued his snack. Teddy was still smi in chock over what just and happened, but managed to keep her cool.

"I think we studied enough for today." Teddy told her parent. "Can you help me tomorrow as well? I feel like I got a lot accomplished." "Okay, but you owe me" Teddy replied. On his way out and while their parents were lost in conversation with each other, Gabe whispered "tomorrow is going to be even more fun" giving her tit a quick squeeze.

 **dang. Steamy, right? PM me with ideas and review**


	3. Teddy's favor

"Today is going to be awesome" Gabe thought to himself on the bus home from school. He had drifter easily enough through the day. And now since his sex life depended on it, he was a little more attentive in school. The whole day he had been thinking through the favors he was going to ask her after the questions. He got home and immediately sprinted down the stairs to Teddy's room. She was waiting for him, naked. "I decided that we would start where we left of yesterday. Strip." She commanded. Gabe had no issue with the command. Looking over at his sister's curvy, late teen, naked body, he was happy to join her nude. "Remember, I still had boxers from yesterday." Gabe reminded her as she watched him strip. He joined her on the bed, took out his study guide, and they began.

He couldn't help but be absorbed with her tits. They were even better than he remembered yesterday. Big, soft, perky, and erect. Because he was so focused on her tits, he missed her question. "So, what's the answer?" She asked. "What, oh, sorry, could you repeat the question?" He asked lost for the answer. "Nope" she said laughing. "You have to strip if you don't know the answer." This made him even more distracted. Her boobs were bouncing up and down as she laughed. "Ugh, fine" he said slowly removing the last barrier of sight between his sister and his cock. "Wow, a little small, but It looks like someone is excited to see what's next." She said giggling and pointing at his dick. "What are you talking about? It's five inches, and how would you know what a big cock size was, you've never seen one." He countered. "I've watched porn before" she said heisitantly. Gabe sat there shocked. "I didn't take you for that kind of girl" he manage to get out. "Let's get on with it" she said, obviously embarrassed she had said anything.

"Alright, let's just get started. Shall we?" Gabe knew she was just acting reluctant. On the inside she was just as sexually active as he was. He, in part, knew this by the visible wetness of her pussy. "Sure" he said enthusiastically. What year was the White House burned to the ground?" She grinned, knowing this was a particularly hard question. "1821?" He asked slowly. "EHHH" she she yelled. "1814. You are off to a bad start my small dicked brother" she exclaimed. "What do you want now that I'm all naked" "how about, since you got to eat my pussy out Easter Day, Twice! I get to give you some pleasure." "Sounds good to me" Gabe said excitedly" "but, i don't want to be left out, so we are going to do 69." "Uuuuuu." Was all he could get out. He was about to do 69 with his gorgeous older sister. How awesome is that?! "Top or bottom?" He asked. "I don't want your balls hanging down in my face, so top." "Ok let's get started" he said eagerly. He lay down on the bed and teddy climbed on top of him in the reverse direction.

she gasped "um, this looks longer than 5 inches" what she and Gabe had not known, is neither one of them had seen his dick fully erect. With the view Gabe had, milky soft boobs hanging down over over his stomach, hard nips, toned stomach, and finally her drenched tight rosebud of a pussy was enough to give any guy a complete hard on. His cock now stood at a respectable 6 and a half inches tall. "Guess it's special just for you." He said trying to make sense of it all. Then they started. Teddy leaned down and took his length in her moist lips. She swirled her tongue around giving him even more stimulation. Then she started bobbing up and down. She started off slow but as she continued she began to ramp up her speed. That's when she got her hands involved. She placed on of her hands along the shaft and matched the stroking to her bobbing. With the other one, she reached down and began to fondle his balls. She worked them around in her fingers and started lightly squeezing them as well. Gabe just kept moaning. This was his first ever blowjob. He was in pure ecstasy. Bang. The pleasure left him instantly as she took her head off his dick. He groaned. "Well, when are you going to start?" She asked. "Oh" he had completely forgotten what he was supposed to be doing.

"Sorry, you were just so good at giving me head that I forgot." "Thanks, but get to work, I love feeling your tongue between my legs." He responded by doing just that. He reached his head up and started to suck on her clit. He had learned that in health class woman receive the most pleasure via stimulation of the clit. And by the reaction Teddy gave to it, they were right. She moaned onto his dick. Spreading vibrations all the way down his cock and into his spine. This made him moan into her pussy which had the same effect. It was a never ending cycle. Both of them were shivering with excitement and pure bliss. Each one wanted to pleasure the other more so the would moan more giving the other even more stimulation. Gabe decided that he wanted to try something he had seen while watching...ehem...stuff on his phone late at night. He alternated sucking on her clit while filling her snatch with his fingers and sucking on her drenched pussy lips while moving his fingers over her clit. He even tried pinching her clit a few times in between his forefinger and thumb. Then he tried something that she never suspected he was capable of. He propped himself up a little bit a ran his tongue over her ass hole. She shuddered. Thinking that was all he was going to do she didn't think much of it, until she felt a sharp pain of being violated. That violated disappeared within a split second a was replaced by pure ecstatsy. She felt so good. To mix what he had learned, he started running his tongue along and inside her pussy, while fingering her ass hole. The fingering was then replaced by out right finger fucking. He moved his fingers in an direction out rapidly looking for a response. And a response he got. She started bucking her hips trying to get more and moaning.

She took a pillow to cover her mouth so their family wouldn't hear. That is when she took on the responsibility of our doing her little brother. "I can't let him put pleasure me" she thought. She stood it up a notch. She starts deep throating his cock getting all the way to the base and slowly coming back up. It made him own even more, sending vibrations into her pussy. She started deep throating him even faster, running his length down her throat and back up her saliva acting as a lubricant. She continued fondling and squeezing his balls.

He could tell she was close by how much she started bucking her hips looking for more pleasure. He took his two hands grasped her ass checks, and took in how perfect his sister was. She withdrew his hand from her pussy. His last effort to make her come took the form of taking his hand and fondling her boob running her nipples through his fingers, sucking down hard on her clit and moving his tongue around inside her pussy walls, and lastly continuing pushing his fingers in her ass. it sent her over the edge she spammed all over, overcome by the pleasure. Juices leaked from her pussy and down into his mouth. It was sweet like nectar. Once she got over the pleasure she pulled him over to the side of the bed and had him sit. She knew his fascination with her tits, and now was when all his fantasies would come true. She took his cock and pushed her two large, smoothe, firm boobs around it. Share started working her boobs up and down spitting on his cock to provide lub. He tilted his head back and moaned. It felt so good. She added he mouth to it as well deepthroating his massigned erection. With this amount of stimulation, it only took her another 10 headbobs before she erupted sending ropes of hot stcicky cum all over her boobs, face, and hair. "Ahhh!" She screamed "next time warn me before you come. Now I have to get this out of my hair" "sorry, but it was just so good! Next question?"

 **Hope you guys enjoyed. Some of the chapter was** **influenced by you guys, so don't forget to review and PM me. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Finally some sex

**Sorry I haven't been able to get this out for a while. I've been incredible busy. I'll judge if I continue this off the support this chapter gets. Thanks and enjoy!**

"Wow, ready to get back in so soon?" His older sister asked increadulously. "If it's sex with you the definantly". He answered. "Sounds good" she said pulling out Gabe's study guide again. "Who was the man that was assassinated to start World War 1?" Gabe sighed "what's the favor?" disappointed that he didn't get to ask. "Ummm" she thought "I think it's time to fuck." he knew it would come, but he still didn't know if he was ready. "Ok" he said hesitantly. She took her pointer finger and ran her finger nail from the base of his balls to the head of his shaft. The effect was immediate. His cock sprang to life. She ran her hand along his length a few times to ensure he was a full mast before beginning the next step. "Lay on your back" she commanded and which with Gabe complied. Once he was on his back, his pole was sticking straight up into the air. She lay down on top of Gabe squishing his dick against his stomach and hers. She slid her body upwards running her body along his dick until he reached her pussy. She reached behind herself and wrapped her hand around his shaft. She guided it towards her entrance and slowly began to sink. Gabe watched as his head dissapeared into her vagina followed by the rest of his shaft. Eventually she made it all the way down onto his cock.

Her clit brushed his pubic hair exciting her even more. Then she started to rise. Gabe could feel the friction between the suction of her pussy and his dick. It felt just as good as her mouth. By this time both boats of them were overwhelmed by the pleasure. Teddy was lost head tilted back toward the ceiling. "It's so tight" Gabe said between gritted teeth. "That's because I'm a virgin. I only broke my hym with a dildo" she said still with head pointed to the ceiling. "Dang" Gabe thought. "If this is her first rid in a dick, I better make it it good." He grabbed her 2 ass cheeks and slammed her down on his cock. Caught by surprise, she screamed. "Gabe!" She squeezed. "What?" He said doing it again. This time she seemed not to mind. He began the cycle raising her butt cheeks up and down on his cock. He looked up to see her perfect jugs bouncing up and down before him. He took her left erect nipple in his mouth and began to run his tongue over it while sucking on the rest of her tit. Her moans began to escalate to the point where their parents might hear, but Gabe didn't care. They were having the time of there lives. She began to meet each of his thrusts with her own heightening the experince. The sound of smacking fleshed could be heard throughout the room.

Gabe let go of her ass checks and used his free hands to pleasure the rest of her body. He reached up and started to run her hardened nipple through his finger continuing to suck on the other one. Simultaneously he had brought his other hand down to her pussy and was now furiously rubbing her freshly shaven mound. Pleasure asked through her body. Wanting to get in on the action, she started to sway her hips with each thrust while Gabe cock was still inside her. She had also snake her hand below her butt and had grabbed a hold of Gabe's balls. She started to fondle them, working them through her delicate fingers. Both lovers were on the verge of climaxing. All the stimulation was too much for Teddy and she cam her pussy muscle clamping down on to Gabe's cock and her pussy juices ran down his dick. The feeling of extra tightness on his cock made him cum milking him of all his semen. The rolled over on the bed still with Gabe's cock inside her. "That's was amazing" she said. "You weren't bad yourself" he replied. "Anytime you need help with homework, just come and ask me" they both fell asleep on the bed stil connected.


	5. Threesome at School (guest)

Sitting at his deck at school, all Gabe could think about was his sister. He couldn't help but get hard thinking about her. The bell rang signaling that it was time for his study hall. As he was walking through the hall on the way to class, he was pulled by his backpack into the girls gym showers. He whipped around to see his capture, but was immediately greeted by a pair of lips pressed up against his own. He opened his eyes to find Teddy, completely naked standing there in front of him. "I brought you a gift." Teddy said as she pulled the curtain for the shower aside. Skylar quickly jumped also buck naked into the shower. "I heard there was a horny little boy who needed a good fuck." Gabe couldn't believe his eyes. He drank it in. Thanks the two hottest teens at school naked in the girls locker room showers with him.

He looked the girls up and down. Teddy was still as beautiful as he remembed, but this teen was pretty close. Skylar had a little smaller boobs than Teddy, but what she lacked in surface area, she made up in facial beauty. He began his examination starting from the top of her thick black hair, down to her beautiful eyes, delicate mouth and lips, to her perky boobs, well toned stomach and legs, and all the way down to her perfectly manicured toes. She was a goddess. "Well, let's get this show on the road." The brunette commented. "Sounds good to me" the siblings said in unison. Both girls got down on their knees in front of Gabe. Teddy started off by talking Gabe's shaft in her mouth while Skylar played with his balls. Teddy took his full length in her mouth and started to bob up and down adding he hand to his shaft to increase the pleasure she was giving him.

Gabe tilted his head back, moaning the girls names while they continued to blow him. While Teddy continued to suck on his shaft, Skylar was hard at work with his balls. She fondled his left ball with one hand, gripped his ass with the other, and used her mouth to suck on right ball. She kept sucking on his balls releasing them with a pop before taking them in her mouth again. The combined suction of Teddy's mouth on his dick and skylars mouth on his balls almost sent him over the edge. That's when both girls started to use their tongues. While Teddy bobbed up and down she started to swirl her tongue around the length of his dick her saliva acting as lube. On the other end, Skylar was doing the same, taking his ball into her mouth, working them around in her cheeks and playing with them with her tongue.

"I think he's about to cum" Skylar commented. "We can't have that yet." Teddy said jokingly. "Lay down on the tile Gabe and we'll start the next part. Gabe complied at but his back against the tile. Having already experienced Gabe, she gave Skylar the option of face or cock. "I think I'll go with cock, I can play with myself anytime I want, but a cock is a little harder to come by." She positioned herself above Gabe's pole and slowly descended onto his cock. Her pussy folds parted allowing his cock to sink further and further into her wet pussy. Her wetness acted as a lube which gave Gabe an easy time fitting himself all the way into her vagina. She sat the for a second with his dick completely embedded in her before she started to move up and down. Gabe started to meet her thrusts with his own.

While this was all happening, Teddy hat positioned her own pussy above Gabe's face. She lowered herself down until his nose brushed against her pussy. He reached up with his hands and grabbed her ass cheeks to support her. After he was satisfied with his support, we lifted his tongue up into her pussy and started to lick. He swirled his tongue around inside her pussy enjoying the sweet taste of her precut lube. It wasn't long before Gabe began to moan from his dick being thrusted upon by skylar. His moaned caused vibrations to hit her clit stimulation her to the point of almost climax. Both girls were now bucking their hips wildly against Gabe trying to exude every ounce of pleasure they could from him. Skylar was in heaven riding his cock, while Teddy was in cloud9 riding his tongue.

Before the threesome could come, Teddy got off of Gabe's face and said with staggered breaths "hey Sky, let's trade places." The other teen was happy to comply after seeing Gabe's handy work with his sister. The teens readjusted themselves so Teddy sank down onto his cock, while Skylar started to ride Gabe's vibrating tongue. Moans and sounds of flesh hitting flesh echoed across the tiled room as Teddy continued to bounce up and down on Gabe's pile enjoying the pleasure that came from it. His dick seemed to still be growing. It was not hitting the very back of her pussy, almost exceeding her limits. While Teddy was playing cowgirl, Skylar almost couldn't concentrate as she tilted her head toward the ceiling as her pussy was getting eaten out. Gabe continued to lick every inch of her folds and eventually stick his tongue to its full extent up her vagina. Once it was completely embedded he started to swirl it around leaving no inch of her pussy walls unexplored.

The threesome was getting closer and closer to their climax. Teddy was the first to go cumming on Gabe's dick releasing her juices and contracting her pussy walls onto his dick. The sudden tightening of her pussy caught him by surprise causing him to climax her pussy milking his dick of all his hot sticky semen. The sudden climax caudsed Gabe to moan sending vibrations through Sylar's pussy. The final straw was when Gabe bit her clit sending her over the edge. Pleasure spasms rocked her body as she squirted her juices into Gabe's face and mouth. He licked them up, enjoying the sweet taste of her liquids.

The three of the collapsed to the ground absorbed by the post climax nirvanaha.


End file.
